Silver's Christmas Love
by ShadowAya4ever
Summary: Silver invite everyone to a Christmas Party. But when Shadow comes along, Silver start having problems controling his feeling for him. Warning! Yaoi! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This is a yaoi Fic between Shadsilver. Lemon will come later in the characters. It's my first fic so go easy on me, please? I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Oh and I do not own Sonic nor Sega or any other characters. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Silver first time having a Christmas party over at his house. He never had a party before, so he was really nervous about this. He had to make sure that everything is in order before his guests arrive. Silver had just finish setting up the party when he heard a knock at the door. _"Right on time." _It seems like forever since he last saw his friends. Silver open the door and saw Sonic and his friends. "Hey guys what up?" Said Silver, opening the door wider for his friend to come in. "Hey Silver. I brought some movie with me so all of us can watch it together." Said Sonic, he lit up a bag that had some movie in it. "I have also brought in video games in case somebody wants to challenge me!" He had a smirked when he said this. "Oh come on Sonic! It's a Christmas party. Not a challenge party." Said Tails who was standing next to Sonic. "It's ok Tails. Come on in before you get cold." Silver step aside and let everybody in. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge and the last person came was Shadow.

Shadow…

Silver felt his face blush when he saw Shadow walk in his house. For a while now, he had feelings for Shadow for a long time. Ever since they first met, he couldn't stop think about him. There was something him. He wonders if Shadow feels the same way about him too. Silver continue to stare at Shadow. He was very handsome hedgehog indeed. The way he walks, the way he moves, everything. How he would like to kiss his lips…. Silver shook his head angrily at that last thought, _"This is not the time or the place to think about THAT!"_ Silver thought, then look at Shadow once more. _"I know I shouldn't get my hope to high, but I need to know if Shadow feels the same way. Maybe I'll find out tonight."_

* * *

**Sorry if it's a short fic. If it sounds funny, then I'm sorry about that too! It's my first fic! I was planning to make it a one-shot but why waste the fun! So tell me what you guys think of it and I will write the next character. If any of you have an idea for the next character, please let me know. **

**Silver: **_I can't believe u r making me doing this!_

**Aya-Chan: **_Oh come on, Silver-Kun! You know you been wanting 2 tell him! (wink!)_

**Silver:** "_Blush!"_

**Shadow:**_ Tell me what._

**Aya-Chan:**_ Oh nothing Shadow-Kun!_

**Shadow: **_Please stop calling me that..._

**Aya-Chan: **_HA HA HA!_

**Thank You!**

**Have a nice DAY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! It's me again! On to chapter 2 now. The dark ****bold italic**** is for the day dreaming.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

As the party begins, Shadow notices that Silver has been watching him for some time now. He couldn't help but smile at him self. He KNEW Silver had feeling from him. Although, he was planning let Silver know about his feeling too he decide to play a little hard to get with Silver before the party ends. _'This should be interesting…'_ He thought.

Sonic begins to set up the DVD when he asks, _"Hey guys. Which movie do you want to see…?"_ Sonic took some DVD out of his bag and show them to everybody. _"Let see…I have… Scream 1, 2 and 3, Feeble Bugle's Day Off (I don't know how you spell the name), Dirty Dancing, I Robot, Bad Boys 2, and Titanic." "TITANIC?!"_ Everybody look at Sonic. _"What? What's so wrong about Titanic?"_ Knuckles started walking toward Sonic and said, _"I'll give you three good damn reasons! 1, It's a chick flick. 2, Leonardo da Caprio gets fucken killed by fucken cold water! And 3, the only reason you'll watch this movie is because it show the girl's breast!"_ Knuckles grab the DVD from Sonic's hand and put it back in the bag. _"Well excuse me for being so damn stupid! And another thing, in Bad Boys 2 it show some girl's breast too, which they are soooo bigger than Rouge's. Osp!" _Sonic cover his mouth when he said that last commit._ "Oh really…"_ Sonic nervously turn toward Rouge and Amy, who were both smiling sweetly at him. Sonic took a big gulp. He knew that the only time they smile like THAT it when they have something plan for him. And he guessed right when Amy took out her hammer and started to beat the shit out of Sonic.

-

_5 minutes later…_

_-_

Sonic was now sitting on the couch, with some bruises and stuff. _"How about we all watch Scream 1?"_ Said Amy. All of them said yes except Silver. _"I-I really don't like s-scary movies…"_ Said Silver, while rubbing his two fingers together. _"What's matter Silver? Are you too pussy to watch scary movies?"_ Said Shadow while walking up toward Silver. Silver became angry and said, _"I am not a pussy, Shadow! I just hate it when someone comes behind you and kills you." "Hump, then prove it to me."_ Shadow said it with a smirk. Without another word, Silver walk toward the DVD player, put the movie in, turn on the TV and push play. Then he walk back to the couch and sat down. Shadow loves it then he makes Silver so angry. _'He looks ever cuter when he's angry.'_ He thought.

So the movie started and everybody sat quietly. Sonic and Amy sat on a small couch. Tails, Cream, and Cheese (they're old enough to watch this movie) decide to lie down on the floor. Knuckles sat on another small couch but with Rouge sitting on his lap. And finally Silver and Shadow sat together on a medium couch.

-

_1 hour later…_

_-_

The movie was almost over. Silver sighed in relief. He was really so nerves and wondering who the murder was. _'This is soooo nerve wrecking… I wonder how everyone is doing.'_ Silver thought. He looks around and notices everyone's expression was the same as his. All except Shadow. His expression was nothing. Not even scared. So Silver look back at the movie. Then notice the couple are kissing and touch each other. Silver could feel his face turning hot. He watched as the couple begin moan, tasting, and stroking each other. Then his mind started to wonder off…

-

**Day Dreaming begins...**

_**The couples were then replaced. Instead a boy and a girl, it was Silver and Shadow together. Shadow pin Silver on the bed, holding Silver's arm of above his head. Shadow smile then move his head forward Silver's lips and kiss him. Silver then started to kiss back with passion. Silver started to moan when he felt Shadow's tongue rubbing against his mouth pegging for entered. Silver smiled and then open his mouth letting Shadow's tongue in. They both moan deeply when they felt their tongues fighting against for **__**dominance pleasure. Silver then felt one of his hands being let go. Then felt Shadow's un-glove hand traveling slowly toward his lower area. Traveling lower and lower and lower until…**_

**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Day dreaming ended...**

**-**

Silver's dream ended at the sound of the scream. It nearly scared the shit out of him! Silver started to breath heavy and feel his heart beating. _'__**This**__ is why I hate scary movie_s_...'_ Silver thought. _"Hey Silver…"_ Silver look over his right side of the couch, where Shadow is sitting. _"Could I have my hand back now?"_ Ask Shadow. Silver was confuse at first but then he down and saw that his hand was covering over Shadow's hand. This cause Silver to move his hand way every quickly. _"I am sorry! I just got scared by that scream and I umm…"_ Silver said this while blushing all crazy. Shadow sat there quickly for a moment then he moves his arm around Silver, bring closer to him. This made Silver blush even deer than ever. He so shock at first but didn't try to fight it at all. In fact, he was enjoying it! Finally Shadow had Silver in his arms in a warming, loving embrace. Silver then said in a soft tone voice,_ "W-why are you doing this?" "Because I thought that maybe you won't feel scared if you sat closer to me…"_ Shadow also said it in a soft tone too. Silver sigh and let his head on Shadow's chest, knowing that he will tell Shadow after everyone leave. But for now, he wants to enjoy this moment with Shadow. Shadow couldn't help but to smirk and thought, _"Damn! I'm good!"_

* * *

**So that the end of chapter 2. The next chapter WILL be LEMON so stay tune!**

**Silver:** _I'll be right back._** (And walking way)**

**Aya-Chan:** _Damn Shadow-Kun! You're good! So you plan this?_

**Shadow:** _Of course. And didn't I tell you to stop that?!_

**Aya-Chan:** _But it sound soooo cute!!_ **(Give him the sad puppy dog eyes)**

**Shadow:** _Not the sad face! Right only you can call me that…_

**Aya-Chan:** _yey me!_

**Shadow:** _Now if you excise me I need to take care of business._

**Aya-Chan:** _Ooooohhh. Go get him Shadow!_

**Shadow:**_ ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am so sorry that I took so long! I was at college and some stuff has happen so…. I'm sorry.**

**WARNING! Lemon Alert! First timer! Please be gentle on me!**

**And I want to say thank u yaimochan for help me in this chapter. U rock!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**-**

After many hours of watch movies, playing video games like Guitar Hero III and DDR, and playing surads, the party comes to an end.

As everyone started to leave, Silver walk toward Shadow and ask him if he could stay a bit longer. Shadow nodded his head as it meant as a yes. Silver then walk everybody to the door and let them out. _"That was a great party Silver. Hope you invite us again soon!" _Said Sonic, as he waves his hand in the air while saying good-bye to Silver. _"I'm glad that you guys enjoy it! And don't worry I will!_" Said Silver, while waving good-bye as well. And after that, he shut the door.

As Silver closes the door, he thought, _'I guess its time now…_' He sighed and started turning toward Shadow. _"Shadow… There is something I – mmph!" _Silver's words were cut short when he felt Shadow's soft, warm lips against his, which cause them to both fall on the carpet with Shadow on top. Silver's eyes wide as a shock at first but then he started to kiss back as well. After a few moments of passion, they both break up the kiss for some air, while panting at the same time.

"_You know you wanted me to do that… huh?"_ Said Shadow in very seductive tone. Silver moan when he felt Shadow's hand traveling lower between his legs and started rubbing a ceratin area. _"Tell me that you want me…" _He said as started to licking Silver's neck. Silver moan even louder as Shadow started to stroke his erected penis. _"Yes Shadow… I-I want you…"_

"_What was that?"_ Ask Shadow. _"I said that I want you. I always wanted you… Ever since I first met you, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I love you, Shadow."_ Said Silver. Shadow smiled and said _"I love you too, Silver." _And with that, they started kissing again with more passion than ever. After a while Shadow suddenly broke up the kiss, causing Silver to whimper a bit.

"_Shadow… What Oh!"_ His words were cut short when Shadow started licking his dick. Shadow slowly licks the head then lick the side of his shaft.

Silver was breathing heavy he could not believe that this was happening… his most deed wish was coming come true… shadow wanted him as much as he wanted him…

Shadow was thinking something similar... he was a little concerned about how he could react about the fact of him liking him… Whoa how wrong was he… Silver wanted him as much as he…

Shadow was likening silvers shaft, coming from the tip of the head to his over growing balls, he begun to suck them receiving happily in his ears the increasing screams of love and ecstasy from Silver. _"Do you like it my love?"_ Asked shadow stroking silvers dick. _"I… I… love…it!"_ Said Silver in a desperate tone. _"I'm happy."_ Said shadow finishing the sentence swallowing the entire instrument in his mouth.

Silver only could see the bouncing head of shadow between his legs. _"Shad… OH SHAD…. It feels so good." _He begun to play Shadow's head quills, while Shadow pulled out and lick two finger then he offered the fingers to Silver, he stare at them and slowly licked them until they were really wet, then Shadow smiled evilly to Silver an shoved them inside the unexpected entry. _"AHG SHAD! I-IT HURTS!"_ He said with tears coming from his eyes. _"Relax my love your time will come soon, but for now just relax. The pain will be over soon…" _He began to suck Silver's penis again.

Silver begun to relax, it feel strange but not so bad though him, suddenly the pain was replaced by pure pleasure. _"SHAD! OH SHAD… I'M GONNA COME! O SHAD 'IM COMING!" _Said Silver but Shadow didn't pull out or stop his ministrations, he begun to raise the speed of his assault and the poor Silver could not resist it any more and released him self inside of Shadow's warm mouth.

Silver was in the floor breathless, meanwhile Shadow crawled over him and sowed to Silver his hand covered in his own manhood. Heh… look what you did dirty boy, I think I should punish you" said liking Silver's from his hand… Silver was madly blushing, "Don't be mean with me." said realizing a tears, Shadow slowly descended an kissed silver check cleaning the tear, and kissing his forehead he smiled to Silver "I could never be mean to you my love… because…" said while he was sitting over Silver waist over his manhood. "You are…" Grabbing Silver's member placing it in his entry "My only one true one." said shoving silvers instrument deep inside him.

"SHADOW!"

"SILVER!"

Shadow begun to move his hips caressing Silver's chest fur. "I love you Silver, said that you love me!" said Shadow. "I love you Shadow… you are my only one." And with that he grabbed Shadow's waist and begun to pound him hard. "SILVER! OH SILVER YOU ARE SO BIG" "SHADOW YOU ARE SO THIGH" then Silver grabbed Shadow's penis and begun to jack of him. "YES SILVER YES HARDER PLEASE HARDER" "OH SHAD I-I GONNA CUM!" Screamed Silver as he came inside Shadow. "M-ME TOO!" Screamed Shadow as he came the same time on Silver's hand and chest.

Then Shadow rested his body over Silver's when Silver said. "Shadow-Kun… do you promise to never leave me?" "Yes I do Silver-Kun… as long as you love me." Said Shadow while giving some kiss on Silver's face. "Then it will for always." Said Silver. "So let's end this contract should we." Silver then kissed him with all his energy, letting Shadow know how mush he love him, and Shadow returned the kiss with the same passion. "For always…" whispered Shadow. "And always…" Finished Silver and the two hedgehogs let them self being seduced by night and fall to sleep in each others arms… Silver discovered the mining of love and Shadow - the mining of happiness….

Shadow was in a strange peaceful slumber… _'Warm so warm' _thought Shadow, then he begun to felt some one caressing his body with soft touches…. _'So warm, so soft…. So nice'_ Though he didn't open his eyes freighting that the lovely treating to his self will stop, he just snuggled him self near the body of the person treating him so nicely…

**5 minutes earlier….**

Silver was opening his eyes because of the shine light in his eyes, he mumbled some curses and tried to stand up but something stopped him… "My body hurts." said in a softly voice, then he analyze the filling in his boy, for one part his lower part was very tired and strangely in pain, but such a sweet pain thought, then he realize that some one was grabbing him by the waist, he turned around and his eyes almost shouted of his head, "Sha…dow" mumbled…

And the happening from last night came to his head, and he blushed like madly seeing the sleeping dark hedgehog holding him, he felt his tears coming from his eyes… "I love you Shadow-Kun." whispered and not being able to resist the urge, begun to hug and kiss shadow face and body….

Again to Shadow's mind… Shadow begun to rub more urgently his body against Silver, and not being able to resist him self claimed the white hedgehog lips, devouring the mouth of the younger hedgehog…

When their body's claimed air, they stare at each other eyes. "Morning, my beloved one…" Whispered Shadow. "Shadow… SHADOW!" Shouted Silver hugging him tight. "What the matter?" said Shadow caressing Silver's back. "You are not going to leave me right?" said he sniffing. "OF COURSE NOT!" shouted Shadow pulling him to face him. "I love you Silver, I have love you since I first saw you… I feel bonded to you" said Shadow blush madly when he said this. "I feel the same way… I feel a very deep connection for you…" said Silver kissing the tip of Shadow fore head.

"I love you Silver the Hedgehog" said kissing Silver on the tip of his nose. "I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog" said Silver offering his waiting lips to the dark hedgehog. Shadow smiled and claimed Silver lips once more…

* * *

**And finally done! I hope U guy enjoy reading this! And ****yaimochan thank u again for help me! U rock! Please R&R and Bye!**

**AyaChan: Well everybody I hope u guys enjoy this as much I did! And speaking of everybody – looking around – Were did Shadow-Kun and Silver-Kun go?**

**-You hear moaning coming from up stair-**

**AyaChan: 'twitch, twitch' Hey you guys better not c one drop of cum on my bed I just wash the sheets this morning! Well what can say I just love yaoi! Anyway hope u guys have a great day!**


End file.
